PACIFIC RIM (Cross Naruto - Pacific Rim) - Suspendido
by Gghoist
Summary: Mira como Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, pilotos de un famoso Jaeger de nombre White Lightning, lucharan por la tierra para que las bestias de nombre Kaijū no terminen por extinguir la raza humana. Pelearan no solo con esas bestias, sino también con su pasado; con su familia. Sacrificaran sus vidas, pero al final ganaran esta pelea.
1. Episodio 1

**PACIFIC RIM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGO**

 **BATALLAS GANADAS**

 **.**

 **.**

La lluvia caía como si fuera lo único que podía hacer, el tornado que azoto las costas de New York. Luces, muchas luces de helicópteros alumbraban en lo alto del cielo, nocturno y lluvioso.

 **Centro de control**

—A las 2300 horas, el radar detecto anomalías de un Kaijū Categoría III a unos 1000 km de distancias de la costa central del país… White Lightning, su prioridad es detener su avance—Se escuchó por el comunicador de toda la Central Pan Pacific Defense Corps.

 **En otro lugar**

—¿Listo para la 5ta victoria de White Lightning? —Pregunto un chico de unos 16-17 años. Cabello blanco y ojos de color dorado, con una pupila negra. Vestía un uniforme de color blanco, además de que le estaban colocando algunos artefactos al traje.

—Listo…—Respondió un chico de cabellos color negro, ojos de mismo color, edad de unos 17 años y vistiendo el mismo traje que el otro chico.

—Andando…—Dijo el chico peliblanco. Durante el camino, el chico peliblanco tecleaba en una pantalla holográfica de alta tecnología.

—Oye, ya cálmate, todo está bien—Calmo el chico pelinegro.

—Ok, solo estaba viendo la resistencia de los escudos, más el amortiguamiento de los puños, además la espada de plasma parece estar en buen estado, propulsores… al máximo… je, nada que le falte a mi creación—Comento el chico peliblanco con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Sí, si… lo que digas… no seas presumido—Dijo el otro chico, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin más que decir, ambos chicos siguieron con su caminata hacia su destino trazado.

 **Centro de control**

Ya pasado algunos minutos, ambos pilotos del Jaeger White Lightning, estaban en sus respectivos puestos, listos para el enlace entre pilotos y máquina.

—¿Están listos chicos? —Pregunto una voz por el comunicador.

—"Listos, señor Choi"—Respondió el chico peliblanco por el comunicador.

—Bien, iniciando el enlace en… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…—Dijo la cuenta regresiva para el enlace entre los dos chicos y su máquina de combate gigante.

El enlace, una táctica avanzado utilizada solo por los pilotos Jaeger. Con ella, dos pilotos se sincronizan con una maquina gigante, por medio de sus recuerdos. Y si el enlace es muy fuerte, mejores peleas se avecinan.

Choi veía en la pantalla holográfica de como los niveles del enlace se hacían más fuertes, para luego pasar a color verde.

—¿Cómo van los dos chicos? —Pregunto un señor envuelto en ropa militar de color azul, con varias placas pequeñas en su pecho izquierdo. Un poco calvo, piel color chocolate y ojos color negro, además de poseer una pequeña cantidad de barba, él es Stacker Pentecost, el Mariscal de la Pan Pacific Defense Corps.

—Bien Mariscal… su sincronización es perfecta, están listos para el combate—Respondió con mucho respeto al Mariscal.

—Ya veo… ¡escúchenme Cadetes, su misión es impedir que el Kaijū avance hacia la ciudad! ¿¡eh sido claro!?—Dijo y pregunto fuertemente al final.

—"¡Fuerte y claro señor!"—Respondieron los dos chicos el unísono.

—Bien, inicien el operativo—Corto la comunicación el Mariscal, dando luz verde a que el Jaeger White Lightning avanzara.

 **En el océano**

—¡Espada de plasma! —La espada de plasma salió de la parte superior de la mano robótica, siendo una espada de plasma de color blanco, de unos 15-20 metros de diámetro.

El Kaijū de Categoría III, denominado Knifehead, intento atacar con su cabeza de cuchillo, pero fue detenido por un escudo de energía, la cual salió de la mano izquierda del robot gigante. Momento en que la espada atravesó la cabeza completa del Kaijū, dando así, un desangrado, sangre de color verde brillante salía del interior del Kaijū.

El Kaijū, como pudo se liberó, pero no salió bien librado, aún seguía desangrándose.

—¡Grrrraa…! —Rugió el Kaijū.

—Vamos Sasuke, demostrémosle que no se tiene que meter con el planeta, ni mucho menos con el White Lightning y nosotros—Hablo el chico peliblanco.

—Eso está claro, Naruto… usemos la Vacuum Barrel—Dijo el pelinegro, el otro chico solo empezó a teclear en un teclado holográfico, para después de unos segundos, este terminara.

—Listo…—Comento el chico peliblanco.

—"Elección completa, cargando Vacuum Barrel… carga completa… esperando disparo"—Se escuchó una voz femenina, pero en forma robótica.

—¡Fire! —Gritaron los dos chicos, presionando cada uno, un mando de cada muñeca derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

Los brazos del Jaeger, se elevaron hacia su pecho, y señalaron hacia el frente con sus palmas abiertas, luego, en medio de las palmas, se abrieron unos agujeros en los se empezaba a formar una esfera de energía de blanco con el centro dorado.

El Kaijū no sabía qué hacer, así que solo espero su muerte inevitablemente "¡Fire!" se escuchó y luego la esfera blanca expulso un rayo de energía pura, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Después de unos segundos, el rayo fue cesando, hasta el punto de apagarse por completo, revelando que ya no había Kaijū existente.

—Central… aquí White… el enemigo ha sido eliminado… empezamos el regreso a casa—Comunico Sasuke a la Central.

—"Entendido White, buen trabajo"—Se escuchó la voz de Choi.

—Vamos Naruto—El susodicho solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso a la Central.

—Oye… ¿crees que ellos nos estén buscando? —Pregunto Sasuke al chico peliblanco.

—No lo creo, hace ya tres años que me fui de mi "casa", dudo mucho que ellos se acuerden de mi—Comento Naruto, de forma monótona.

—Puede ser, después fui yo, unos meses después de tu partida—Comento el chico.

—Tienes razón, Uchiha Sasuke—Dijo Naruto, de nuevo de forma monótona.

—Pues claro, Uzumaki Naruto—También hablo Sasuke al peliblanco.

 **Central Pacific Corps**

—A que debo este honor ¿familia Namikaze y Uchiha? —Pregunto el Mariscal, viendo a dos hombres de unos 40 años de edad, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro pelinegro de ojos del mismo color. Dos mujeres hermosas de unos 39 años, una con el cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos violetas, la otra mujer es pelinegra, ojos del mismo color, ambas con un cuerpo envidiable.

4 jóvenes de unos 17 años de edad, dos mujeres y dos hombres. Un chico pelinegro y ojos del mismo color. Otro rubio de ojos violetas. Una linda chica pelinegra-azulada y ojos negros. Otra linda chica de cabello color rojo y ojos azules.

Los hombres adultos vestían con ropas profesionales. Las mujeres ropas casuales, y los jóvenes de hoy en día, son su Jeans y sus ropas pegadas a su figura.

—Mariscal Pentecost, hemos venido a hacerle una propuesta interesante—Comenzó el rubio mayor.

—Pasemos a mi oficina para hablar más sobre el tema—Invito el Mariscal.

—De acuerdo—Dijo el rubio, los otros solo le siguieron rumbo a la oficina del Mariscal.

 **Oficina**

Ya estando en la oficina dicha y cada uno con una tasa de café en mano, se procedió a hablar sobre la propuesta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la propuesta? —Fue directamente al grano el Mariscal.

—Como usted debe saber, nuestras compañías han trabajado duramente para la creación de los Jaeger de generaciones avanzadas… Uchiha Fugaku, Jefe de Uchiha Corp. y yo Namikaze Minato, Jefe de Namikaze´s Corp. Hemos decido donar dos Jaeger de categorías 4 último modelo. Claro, a todo esto, los únicos pilotos serán mis dos hijos, Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsuki, Namikaze-Uzumaki Jin y por supuesto, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Mizore—Termino de decir el rubio, señalando a los chicos mencionados anteriormente.

—Mmmm, suena interesante, pero les recuerdo que ya tenemos a White Lightning en esta base y se dice que es de categoría 5… ¡oh! Miren acaba de llegar—Dijo señalando hacia un televisor que tenía en la oficina, en donde se veía la entrada de tremenda bestia mecánica al hangar de máquinas.

—Que enorme maquina…—Comento Itachi, iba a seguir, pero cuando vio a los pilotos bajar, se quedó en shock, al igual que Uchiha Mikoto y Uchiha Fugaku. Ya que, de la máquina, bajaba nada más ni nada menos que su hermano/hijo "desaparecido"; Uchiha Sasuke.

—Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, el creador de la White, son los pilotos mejor calificados para las respectivas misiones que nos llegan—Dijo el Mariscal, investigo un poco acerca de los chicos, pero el peliblanco sabía mucho más de tecnología y al final termino borrando toda información fundamental acerca de ellos.

Los Namikaze-Uzumaki se quedaron también en shock, pero Uzumaki Kushina, ardía de la rabia al ver a su "hijo" teñido de blanco.

—Vengan, vamos a saludarlos—Dijo el Mariscal, los otros no dijeron nada y empezaron a seguir al Mariscal.

 **Hangar**

—Bien, veamos… daños, apenas un 1%, escudos gastados; nulo, potencia gastada; 10%, hmm debería hacer algo con eso—Comentaba el chico, tecleando en la pantalla holográfica.

Hace ya un rato se había quitado su traje, y ahora solo estaba con una camisa roja, pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos azules.

Sasuke había ido a traer algo para comer, ya que se moría de hambre.

—Naruto… deberías dejar de teclear eso—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el chico no necesito decir nada para saber quién era.

—Mariscal, perdón, pero estoy algo ocupado… verificando los funcionamientos de la White… su núcleo está fallando un poco, así que estará un poco fuera de combate por el arreglo—Informo el peliblanco, sin voltear todavía.

—Bueno, eh recibido una propuesta acerca de dos nuevos Jaeger que serán puestos en marcha aquí… ambos de categoría 4—Dijo el Mariscal.

—¿Categoría 4? Sabe que la Brecha, aún no ha soltado Kaijū de Categoría 4… es una suposición mía, pero, puede ser posible que si necesitemos de los Jaeger de Categoría 4—Naruto estaba hablando y desplego una pantalla holográfica táctil, en la cual mostraba, la Brecha y su funcionamiento.

Se giró y se quedó mudo, sus ojos se volvieron un poco vacíos, pero no perdiendo el brillo caluroso de él.

—Oye Naruto, solo había papas fritas con pollo y jugo de mora, es lo único que…—El recién llegado Sasuke comentaba, pero también callo al ver a su antigua "familia" en frente de él.

—¡Naruto/Sasuke! —Dijeron Kushina y Mikoto felices de ver a sus hijos de nuevo.

—¿Qué significa esto Mariscal? —Pregunto el peliblanco de forma monótona.

—Bueno, ellos son lo que darán sus Jaeger y ellos son sus pilotos—Dijo señalando a los chicos de atrás.

—¡Hermano! —Gritaron los cuatro chicos, Uchiha y Namikaze-Uzumaki respectivamente.

—¿Hermano? Cadetes, me han estado guardando información confidencial ¿verdad? —Pregunto el Mariscal de forma autoritaria.

—Si fuera más conveniente hablar en su oficina Mariscal, estaría mejor—Hablo ahora Sasuke, de forma un poco molesta.

—Andando—Dijo el Mariscal en forma de mando.

 **Oficina del Mariscal**

—¿Cuál es su historia? —Pregunto el Mariscal un poco molesto con los dos chicos, por haber ocultado esta información.

—Empezare yo… Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, es mi nombre completo. Tercer hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina. Yo siempre fui la paria de ellos, siempre el que mentía, el que ensuciaba todo, al que los empleados golpeaban o regañaban, en otras palabras, la oveja negra de la familia. Pero a los 13 años me harté de eso y me fui de allí, fui con mi padrino Jiraiya, el, junto con Sarutobi Hiruzen cuidaron de mí, a ellos les mostré mi inteligencia que superaba por mucho a cualquier otra y como estábamos en guerra con los Kaijū, decidí poner mi inteligencia en la White Lightning, mi creación, con la ayuda de los materiales de la compañía de Jiraiya y Hiruzen, pude conseguir los materiales y así dar a conocer mi creación, la creación que no tiene categoría, ya que puede sobrepasar los límites establecidos por el hombre. Pero también cree tecnología comunicativa, dando así, el teclado táctil fuente, en donde yo puede teclear, buscar, ver cosas, gravar, enviar mensajes y todo lo que se les imagine—Termino de relatar el chico peliblanco de forma monótona.

—Ahora sigo yo, mi historia es casi similar al de Naruto, solo que omitamos la parte en la cual yo creo mi propio Jaeger, ¿vale? —Hablo Sasuke.

Todos estaban en shock, inclusive el Mariscal Pentecost, una información muy valiosa se escondía tras esa mirada monótona del chico peliblanco.

—¡Pero eso no explica el cambio de color de tu cabello! —Contraataco Natsuki, tenía los ojos un poco llorosos.

—Una historia para después… bien, primero que nada, no los perdono, no los odio, no los aprecio, no los necesito en mi camino ni en mi vida, pero estaría siendo egoísta al no pedir ayuda de más Jaeger, así que serán sometidos a pruebas, si pasan, serán elegidos… está de acuerdo ¿Mariscal? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Buena propuesta Cadete, bien, si están listos para las pruebas, vamos ahora mismo—Dijo el Mariscal., ya saliendo de la oficina.

Los padres de Naruto estaban destrozados por las crueles palabras del chico, Jin y Natsuki estaban de la misma forma.

Mikoto intento hablar con su "hijo", pero este le hablo de la misma forma que el peliblanco.

—No me hables quieres, no necesito de tu habla, no te voy a perdonar ni en un millón de años y el día que eso ocurra, será cuando yo y Naruto caigamos en batalla—Dijo el pelinegro, saliendo del lugar, y dejando a una destrozada Mikoto, al igual que a Fugaku, Itachi y Mizore.

Pero, aun había una luz de esperanza que les indicaba que, si podían conseguir el perdón de sus respectivos hijos, pero toda esperanza cae. Eso lo sabían muy bien los chicos pilotos de la White Lightning.


	2. Episodio 2

Ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de sus respectivos creadores como lo son:

Masashi Kishimoto  
Guillermo del Toro

 **Categorías**

Mecha, Acción, un poco de romance. No Harem, es posible que este FF solo dure como 6 capítulos por lo menos, pero veré cómo va el avance de la historia y eso.  
Ah y aquí esta ambientado en el año 2026.

* * *

 **Gipsy Danger**

* * *

Los Uchiha y Namikaze-Uzumaki iban callados, nadie podía hablar. Naruto iba distraído en los arreglos del White Lightning.

— _Conector fuente… sus ojos, al máximo, su fuerza, al máximo, su vida, agotándose, mi vida, de igual manera_ —Iba pensando el peliblanco acerca de problemas que no había contado ni siquiera a su padrino Jiraiya y abuelo sustituto; Hiruzen.

— _¿Porque tenían que aparecer ahora? ¿acaso no se cansaron de hacernos la vida imposible?_ —Pensaba un irritado Sasuke. No le gustaba para nada que ellos estuvieran aquí.

— _La oveja negra de sus respectivas familias. Una buena razón como para no levantarles un castigo, es comprensible de sus acciones_ —Pensó el Mariscal Pentecost. No les levantaría un castigo por insubordinación a sus mejores soldados, claro, después de los hermanos Becket.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos respectivos, los Uchiha pensaban en el perdón de su hijo, pensamiento compartido por los Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Después de unos dos minutos, todos llegaron al salón de entrenamientos para los nuevos cadetes, los que serían algún día los conductores de los Jaeger.

—Como ya sabrán, un piloto Jaeger tiene que tener suficientes enlaces con su otro usuario, no solo por obtener entrenamiento básico pasaran la prueba, los nuevos siempre pasan por esta prueba, algunos no lo logran, pero eso no lo decidiré yo, Naruto y Sasuke, serán los encargados de dar el veredicto si es que se quedan o se marchan de este lugar—Declaro de forma autoritaria el Mariscal.

—No se preocupe Mariscal, mis hijos recibieron la capacitación y entrenamiento necesario como para poder ser los pilotos aceptables para sus respectivos Jaeger, no le defraudaran—Afirmo Minato, muy seguro de sí mismo y de las habilidades de sus hijos. Fugaku asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

—Eso espero, pero a los que no deben defraudar son a los pilotos de la White… bien cadetes, vayan a los vestidores y vístanse con ropa de entrenamiento—Dijo el Mariscal, los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a por sus uniformes.

 **Cambio de escena; La Brecha**

 **Traductor universal para cualquier especie; Activado**

Nos encontramos en la Brecha, en el mundo de los que quieren conquistar el mundo humano por la fuerza, eliminando la vida de los seres que allí lo habitan.

—Reporte—Pidió el ser alienígena del otro lado de la Brecha.

—El espécimen 100 ha fracasado en la destrucción de los mecanismos robóticos denominados; Jaeger—Hablo el otro alienígena con un aparato holográfico de escritura desconocida.

—¿El responsable? —Pidió el nombre del destructor, el cual el ser ya sabía su nombre.

—White Lightning—El alienígena retrocedió un paso, por el golpe que su líder dio en el teclado táctil que estaba en frente suyo.

—¡Esa máquina, me saca de quicio! Manden a uno de categoría 3—Dijo el líder en tono de mando.

—Pero señor, las posibilidades de éxito son escasas—Intento hablar el otro alienígena.

—Eso ya lo sé… manden a Psychic (Psíquico) y que esté conectado a nuestras pantallas, quiero conocer a sus pilotos y ver que tiene de especial—Dijo el líder.

—Entendido, señor—Dijo el ser, para luego salir a preparar la bestia nombrada.

—Pronto, White, pronto nos enfrentaremos cara a cara—Dijo el líder, viendo a lo lejos la creación máxima, una enorme vestida de cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos, además de tener un cuerno en su frente y tener ojos rojos como la sangre.

 **Traductor universal para cualquier especie; Desactivado**

 **Cambio de escena; Central Jaeger**

La prueba ya había terminado con la derrotado de los "hermanos" de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos pelearon con sus respectivos hermanos, dos contra uno. Solo con espadas de madera pudieron derrotarlos sin siquiera sudar. Los chicos intentaban de todos los golpes, al principio fue fluido y rápido, algo que Naruto y Sasuke aceptaron, pero luego empezaron a flaquear y dejarse llevar por la desesperación y la ira. Al final termino con la derrota de los chicos.

—¿Cuál es su veredicto? —Pregunto el Mariscal, ya sabiendo lo que dirían los chicos.

—Inútiles, no sirven para esto, al principio lo hacían de maravilla, pero empezaron a flaquear y dejarse llevar por la ira y desesperación. Muestran buena sincronía, pero si uno se deja llevar, el otro se desorienta y también lo sigue, en el acto, ambos caen en batalla por la simple razón de frustración, para mí no son aptos para manejar a su Jaeger, por mi pueden tomar a sus máquinas e irse de aquí—Dicto Sasuke en forma seria. Naruto solo se mantuvo con el rostro monótono y asentía a lo dicho por su amigo.

Los chicos solo apretaban sus puños en frustración, se dejaron llevar por algo tan tonto y pendieron al final.

—Yo digo que se queden—Hablo Naruto, con su voz monótona, dejando desencajado a Sasuke y a los demás.

—Pe-Pero que dices, acaso no viste como perdieron—Dijo Sasuke a su amigo.

—Eso es cierto, pero solo fueron fallas que pueden ser corregidas con el tiempo, Sasuke… estamos en guerra, necesitamos todo lo que tengamos al alcance para poder ganar, solo estamos nosotros dos y dos Jaeger aquí, White y Danger, necesitamos la ayuda de mas Jaeger y pilotos—Dijo Naruto, esta vez, hablo de forma seria y en sus ojos reflejaba autoridad a la hora de hablar.

—Tsk…—Chasqueo Sasuke.

—Vamos, cuando tengamos un día libre, iremos al restaurante de la chica que te gusta; Haruno Sakura si no mal recuerdo. Debo decir que la comida que se sirve allí… me gusta—Dijo el chico peliblanco con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sasuke solo se sonrojo de manera tenue y acepto el trato. Una oportunidad como esta para poder pedirle a Sakura que sea su novia no iba a pasar, no sabía cuándo seria su último día de vida, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

—Haber, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mizore, Namikaze-Uzumaki Jin, Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsuki bienvenidos, espero buenos resultados para el futuro, con su permiso yo me retiro. Cadetes Sasuke y Naruto, no hagan nada loco mientras no esté—Dijo el Mariscal Pentecost, para después salir caminando a visitar a cierto ex-piloto de Gipsy Danger.

Los padres felicitaban a sus hijos por su reciente logro, en verdad estaban agradecidos con el peliblanco por interceder por los cuatro chicos.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿y la comida? Me muero de hambre—Dijo Naruto viendo a su amigo pelinegro con sus ojitos de perrito a medio morir.

—Los deje cerca de la White, vamos a comer y encima verificar algunos errores del mismo—Dijo Sasuke, sonriéndole a su amigo peliblanco.

Los dos empezaron a caminar, Naruto tecleando y Sasuke escuchando música de su celular que tenía en el bolcillo del pantalón.

—Bueno hijos, los dejamos, tenemos asuntos que atender en las empresas, los vendremos a visitar diariamente… intenten llevarse bien con sus hermanos—Hablo Mikoto a sus hijos y también a los hijos de su amiga.

—Claro que nos llevaremos bien con mis hermanos, señora Mikoto—Dijo Jin, con su pulgar arriba y con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Nos vemos luego… mantengan sus teléfonos encendidos en todo momento y si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos, nos vemos hijos míos—Kushina les dio un abrazo a sus hijos al igual que Mikoto a los suyos, acción repetida por sus respectivos padres, para que luego los adultos abandonaran el lugar, siendo guiados por un ayudante a buscar la salida.

—¿Vamos a ver al Jaeger que construyo mi hermano? Recuerden que nuestros Jaeger llegaran mañana al medio día—Inquirió Natsuki, una oportunidad para entablar una conversación con sus respectivos "hermanos" pequeños.

—Vamos—Dijo Mizore, empezando su búsqueda.

 **Una hora después**

Después de haberse perdido por toda la estación, pidieron ayuda al primero que vieron, el cual resulto ser una chica de nombre Mako Mori. Una mujer por sus 25 años de edad, cabello negro corto, ojos del mismo color y llevaba una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones azules y zapatos deportivos, apto para todo terreno.

—Hasta aquí los puedo traer, tengo un trabajo pendiente… nos vemos chicos—Se despidió Mako, después de haber conocido a los chicos, entablaron una amistad entre todos ellos, Mako no tenía muchas amistades aparte de los pilotos de la White.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Mako—Los chicos se despedían de su nueva amiga.

Luego empezaron a caminar hacia la White, claramente se veía a lo lejos, y que máquina de unos 200 metros de altura no se veía aquí.

Divisaron a los lejos a Naruto, el cual estaba con una paleta en su boca, a su lado estaba Sasuke, con un helado de fresa.

—Te gusta el color del cabello de Sakura ¿verdad? —Pregunto Naruto a su amigo Sasuke, el cual golpeo la cabeza de Naruto con su mano, Naruto hizo un puchero de tenia lagrimitas en sus ojos.

—Tu actitud de niño me molesta, estas mejor de forma monótona—Opino el pelinegro.

—Si quieres—Dijo el peliblanco de forma monótona de nuevo.

—¿Cómo van los arreglos? —Pregunto una voz a las espaldas de ambos chicos, la voz femenina de Mizore hablo.

—Van bien—Respondió el peliblanco.

—¿Podemos ver? —Esta vez pregunto Natsuki.

—Nop—Dijo Naruto de nuevo en su forma juguetona, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Sasuke.

—¿Eliminaste el sistema "Vida" de la White? —Pregunto Sasuke, una vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver dicho sistema de la White.

—No, sabes lo que pasara si lo elimino ¿verdad? —Pregunto Naruto de forma seria al final.

—Perdón, no pensé en eso—Dijo Sasuke, agachando la cabeza de forma triste.

—Este… ¿Qué es el sistema "Vida"? —Pregunto un curioso Jin.

—Te resumo… mi vida está conectada a la White, puedo manejarla como si fuera mi cuerpo, si la maquina se daña, yo también, si la maquina es destruida… yo también. Les muestro un poco—Dijo Naruto, empezó a teclear para soltar amarras de la White, para luego activar el sistema "Vida".

Sasuke tomo a Naruto, el cual se dejó caer. El pelinegro se apartó un poco con el cuerpo del peliblanco, acción que repitieron los otros cuatro chicos.

Los ojos de la White brillaron en un blanco profundo, su núcleo de energía se encendió con éxito y entonces el Jaeger hablo:

— **Lo ven, este es el sistema "Vida" algo que solo está ligado con mi persona, una creación accidental** —Dijo el Jaeger. Teniendo la misma voz que el peliblanco, pero de forma robótica.

 **Alerta de Kaijū, categoría 3**

 **Localizado a 60 kilómetros de distancia, nombre clave; Psíquico**

 **Jaeger White Lightning en espera**

Las alarmas sonaron en todo el lugar, alertando a todos allí. Naruto regreso a su cuerpo humano y empezó a alistarse para la pelea junto a este nuevo Kaijū de nombre Psíquico.

—Vamos a nuestra 6ta victoria, ¿Sasuke? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Claro… vamos de pesca—Dijo el pelinegro, ya con su traje listo y corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a lo alto de la cabeza del White.

 **Cambio de escena; Pelea en el océano – hora actual 09:00 PM**

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Pregunto Sasuke a nadie en especial. Delante de ellos estaba algo que se asemejaba a una medusa eléctrica de color azul claro, casi llegando hacer de color blanco puro. Lo más impresionante era que estaba flotando en el aire. Naruto empezó a investigar tecleando en su pantalla, pero algo lo detuvo.

Un helicóptero del noticiero 112, había hecho su aparición en la escena, ya que la lluvia había pasado, era bueno para el noticiero ver y transmitir estos hechos a la población, así se trate de un peligro, pero para ellos, los reporteros; Lee, Tenten y Neji Hyūga, era un trabajo muy bien pagado.

—¡Reportando desde lo más alto del cielo nocturno y arriesgando nuestras vidas para traerles estas imagines impactantes de un nuevo Kaijū que apareció a las afueras de la ciudad de New York atentando con atacar a sus ciudadanos! ¡pero ha sido interceptado por el Jaeger Nº 1 de la estación de New York; White Lightning! —Exclamo las últimas palabras con orgullo.

Reportera Tenten. Edad 23 años de edad, cabello castaño, amarrado en dos coletas que se asemejan a bollos detrás de su cabello, ojos cafés, piel tenuemente bronceada. Lleva una blusa de color azul manga corta, además de unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de cuero en su cintura y zapatos deportivos, ya que no era bueno ponerse unos tacones en medio del vuelo.

—¡Naruto! ¡reacciona! ¡NARUTO! —Grito Sasuke lo más fuerte que podía. Grito que llego a los oídos de Lee, el cual se encargaba de la cámara de grabación, enfocando al Jaeger y Kaijū. El Kaijū tenía su "cerebro" de color naranja, casi llegando al color rojo, enfoco al Jaeger, este también tenía los ojos naranjas, pasando hacer de color rojo.

Lee. Edad 25 años, cabello de color negro, peinado tipo tazón, cejas pobladas, ojos negros, lleva un atuendo de ejecutivo con todo y corbata puesta, zapatos negros bien lustrados, además de llevar en su hombro la cámara de grabación, cámara que enfocaba a un objeto que acababa de salir volando de la White.

—Algo pasa, Tenten—Indico el chico con su dedo, al objeto que salió de la White, resultando ser el segundo piloto; Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Por qué salió? Neji, tenemos que ir a ayudar al piloto—Dijo Tenten al conductor del helicóptero.

Hyūga Neji. Cabello castaño corto, ojos perla, piel blanquecina, lleva el mismo traje que el de su compañero Lee.

—¡Fuerte y claro! —Dijo el castaño, empezando a dirigir el helicóptero hacia el chico pelinegro que estaba en el agua.

 **System "Life"; Activated**

— **¡No me controlaras!** —Dijo el "Jaeger" empezando a correr en dirección hacia el Kaijū, el cual solo se mantenía inmóvil, esperando al "Destructor".

Mientras eso pasaba. Los reporteros ya habían completado la "misión" de rescatar al piloto del Jaeger White.

Los tres chicos y todos los espectadores televidentes lo vieron. Su mirada, era una mirada vacía, como si algo lo rompió psicológicamente. Luego cerro los ojos, cayendo a la inconsciencia.

 **Central Jaeger**

Los hermanos del Uchiha estaban preocupados por su hermano, algo había pasado allí dentro, o algo hizo el Kaijū para provocar este caso.

 **New York; Televidentes**

Las perdonas, en general, estaban con miedo, este acto nunca en la historia de la White Lightning había ocurrido, temían por su vida, pero aun no perdían las esperanzas, el Jaeger aún seguía peleando con un piloto dentro, si el primer piloto fallaba y su Jaeger de igual manera, no sabían si tendría más esperanzas, ya que la White fue reconocida por ser un Jaeger sumamente poderoso a la hora del exterminio de los Kaijū, pero ahora, ahora la historia de los Jaeger caídos se estaba repitiendo.

 **En la pelea**

Todos vieron con horror, el de como la White fue elevada del agua, hasta parar fuera de esta. El Jaeger estaba levitando, y el Kaijū, estaba brillando.

 **FUUUUUUUUMMMMM**

Hubo un pulso sonoro, la White se había apagado, solo había el sonido de la hélice del helicóptero en ese momento.

— —El Kaijū emitía un sonido hacia el Jaeger.

—¿Quién me habla? —Pregunto una voz, voz que nadie excepto el Kaijū pudo escuchar.

—Tu solo existencia arruina los planes de mis señores—Comento el Kaijū, acercándose más y más hacia la White apagada.

—¡Kaijū! ¡su-suéltame! —Dio un grito el peliblanco. A fuera, la White reacciono haciendo un leve movimiento, para luego dejar de hacerlo.

—El Destructor, todo este tiempo ha sido controlado por ¿niños? Mis señores se pondrán furiosos, si es que aún no lo están—Dijo el Kaijū.

—¡No dejare… que ganes esta vez! —Dijo Naruto, intentando de cualquier forma, activar su Jaeger.

—No seas tonto, humano… así me destruyas a mí, mis señores ya tienen los datos que querían, pronto, muy pronto toda su especie caerá ante el poder inigualable de mis señores—Dijo el Kaijū, ya en frente de la White. El Kaijū empezó a brillar poco a poco.

—¡NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A MI JAEGER! —Grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

Todas las personas vieron que en la palma metálica del Jaeger, se formó una espada blanca, la espada de plasma de la White había hecho su aparición.

 **ZAS**

 **CRUSH**

La espada atravesó al Kaijū, este soltó un líquido azulado como si fuera sangre, sangre azul del Kaijū.

El Kaijū cayó al agua, haciendo que su sangre brille al contacto con el líquido aguado.

La White regreso a su forma normal y empezó a caminar de regreso hacia la Estación. Los reporteros veían del como el pelinegro recuperaba la conciencia poco a poco.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto Sasuke reincorporándose.

—Pues… ¡allí lo tiene señores, otra victoria más para la White Lightning! ¡ahora pasamos a entrevistar al ya un poco recuperado Uchiha Sasuke! ¡por cierto, soy Tenten, él es Lee y el piloto es Neji! Somos reporteros del Canal 112… ahora dígame, ¿Por qué salió disparado fuera del Jaeger? —Hizo su presentación, para luego hacer la presentación a sus otros compañeros y por ultimo hacer esa pregunta al chico pelinegro.

—No lo sé, solo recuerdo gritarle a mi compañero, para luego mirar al frente y ver… ver… no sé qué era eso, pero sé que no era humano, ni Kaijū… luego de eso no recuerdo nada—Explico Sasuke, todos los televidentes y reporteros se desencajaron un poco, pero también sintieron temor al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro.

—Bu-Bueno televidentes, eso ha sido todo por hoy, otra excelente victoria para la White Lightning… no olviden sintonizarnos para más noticias—Luego de eso, pasaron a comerciales y el helicóptero siguió su camino hacia la ciudad.

El Jaeger White, iba caminando sin ningún problema, Naruto necesitaba tener el System "Life" activo mucho más tiempo, pero se sentía cansado, en ocasiones dejaba de caminar, pero se recomponía inmediatamente y seguía su trayectoria.

—"Anomalía Kaijū detectada, ataque in-…"—La voz de la computadora central del Jaeger White, dejo de hablar, por el hecho de que el Jaeger fue envestido y tirado al agua.

 **GRAAAAAA**

Un rugido hizo alertar a los que iban en el helicóptero, voltearon a ver y vieron al Jaeger tirado en el agua intentando levantarse, pero era envestido por algo que parecía ser un tiburón gigante de dientes filosos, piel negra y gruesa, además de tener ojos rojos. Pero este tiburón era diferente, no tenía aleta trasera, tenía una especie de tentáculos en vez de aleta.

—¡AHHH! —El tiburón mordió la pierna derecha del Jaeger, sacando un grito de Naruto, ya que estaban conectados, su vida y la vida del Jaeger.

 **GRIIIIAAAARRR**

El tiburón se zambulló por el agua. El Jaeger perdió de vista a su objetivo, Naruto se levantó rápidamente, el dolor no importaba ahora, sino acababa con ese Kaijū, su vida y de muchos más corría peligro.

—"Espadas de plasma; activadas"—La computadora hablo y en las manos del Jaeger se iban formando dos espadas de plasma de gran tamaño y con un brillo blanco/azulado característico de él.

Las luces y censores del Jaeger se encendieron, y procedieron a buscar a la criatura. El Kaijū se movía sumamente rápido gracias al agua, Naruto estaba en problemas, pero lo compensaba con su capacidad avanzada de movimiento instalado por el mismo en el Jaeger.

—Muy lento—Pensó Naruto en el núcleo del Jaeger. La energía se estaba agotando poco a poco, tenía que acabar con el Kaijū.

—¡Ahora! —Naruto se giró de manera instintiva y clavo su espada izquierda en medio de la mandíbula del enorme tiburón.

—Dile a tus señores que… ¡NO ME VENCERAN SOLO CON PALABRAS! —Con la espada ubicada en la parte derecha, arranco el cuerpo del tiburón a la mitad, dejando caer la parte inferior del cuerpo al mar, para luego desactivar la espada de su mano derecha y halar el cuerpo, cortando a la mitad, la otra mitad del Kaijū.

Una muerte brutal para los reporteros, una victoria más para los jóvenes pilotos del White Lightning.

 **Salto en el tiempo; 10:00 AM – martes**

Gipsy Danger, el Jaeger de clase 3, antes pilotado por los hermanos Becket, estaba siento reconstruida nuevamente.

El piloto Raleigh Becket, hermano de fallecido Yancy Becket estaba ahora en frente de lo que alguna vez fue su Jaeger en conjunto con su hermano.

Él había sobrevivido después del ataque de un Kaijū categoría III, falleciendo su hermano en ese momento.

Al lado del Gipsy Danger, se encontraba White Lightning, con algunas manchas azules en casi todo el casco, unas rasgaduras en su pierna derecha, señal de que la pelea con el Kaijū lo había dejado dañado.

—Gipsy Danger… se ve como nuevo—Comento Raleigh viendo la reconstrucción del Jaeger nuclear.

—No solo eso, ahora cuenta con un núcleo de poder mucho más avanzado, además de los amortiguadores de fusión nuevos, es capaz de llegar a nuevas expectativas—Dijo Mako Mori, la chica iba acompañando a Raleigh.

—¿Qué le paso al otro? —Pregunto refiriéndose al White.

—Un Kaijū de categoría III ataco a las 10:00 PM de la noche anterior, la White fue en su caza, pero resulto que ese Kaijū era mucho más de lo que este espero, por consecuencia, termino con daños menores a los pilotos y Jaeger—Le explico Mako lo más detallada posible.

—Ya veo…—Raleigh no quiso saber más del tema, si iba a pelear en esta resistencia, así lo haría.

 **Cambio de escena; comedor**

—Comida… comida… comida…—Decía Naruto comiendo de forma moderada pero intranquila. Mostraba su actitud despreocupada como siempre lo hacía, como si la pelea y la herida que tenía no fueran nada para él.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Pregunto Sasuke al peliblanco.

—Ya la hiciste… ¡auch! —Se quejó Naruto al final, tras recibir un golpe en la frente por parte de Sasuke.

—Siguiendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? —Pregunto de manera seria el pelinegro. Naruto cambio su semblante de despreocupado a serio.

—Te seré sincero Sasuke, no lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que viviré unos años más, por lo menos hasta que me muestres a tus hijos con cabello rosa… ¡auch! —Naruto iba hablando de manera seria, pero después paso a la forma despreocupada y termino recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza.

—Recuerda que tenemos que viajar a Hong Kong por órdenes del Mariscal Pentecost, procura estar listo para ese momento, partiremos en 3 horas y… ¡van a ser dos pelinegros y una pelirrosada! —Comento al final todo sonrojado, recriminándose del porque había dicho eso en voz alta.

—Ohhh~. ¿sabes que nos vamos en 3 horas y ya no volveremos en un tiempo? —Dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke parar de caminar y voltear a verlo.

—Lo sé, por eso… ya la hice mi novia oficial… ¿Cómo? Pues me fugue por unas horas y me declare… caso resuelto—Termino de decir el chico pelinegro, sonriéndole a su amigo, el cual también le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego Sasuke solo se fue del comedor.

— _Heridas sanadas al 100%_ —Pensó Naruto, después de haber sacado las vendas de su herida y ver que esta se regeneraba de forma rápida.

En la sala de máquinas, el Jaeger White, también se estaba reparando solo, esto no era muy sorprendente si ya lo habías visto muchas veces.

 **Cambio de escena; Brecha**

 **Traductor universal para todas las especies; Activado**

—Mi señor… el Kaijū se encargó de herir al White Lightning y de ver las memorias del piloto principal… tenemos una forma de hacer que el Destructor sea derrotado, si me permite o-…—Se calló, ya que el líder mostraba un alto con una de sus manos derechas.

—Déjalo así, ya sabemos su debilidad, yo mismo me enfrentare a él en algún momento, por ahora solo esperen la señal para empezar con la exterminación, se procederá a enviar 2 Kaijū, solo esperen un poco—Dijo el líder.

—Entendido, señor. Si me disculpa, me retiro—El subordinado del líder alíen, se marchó del lugar a realizar sus labores.

—Sōzō (Creación)—El alíen solo se quedó callado después de decir eso, observando su mundo o, mejor dicho, la creación para acabar con el Destructor del mundo humano. White Lightning.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios y demas... nos vemos a la proxima!


	3. Episodio 3

**Renuncia de los personajes**

Ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de sus respectivos creadores como lo son:

Masashi Kishimoto  
Guillermo del Toro

 **Categorías**

Mecha, Acción, un poco de romance. No Harem, es posible que este FF solo dure como 6 capítulos por lo menos, pero veré cómo va el avance de la historia y eso.  
Ah y aquí esta ambientado en el año 2026.

* * *

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía o las letras demás o faltantes en las palabras.

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Podemos ver a un chico de cabello rubio de punta, ojos azules como zafiros, en sus 14 años de edad, llevando una bata de científico. En sus manos lleva un tablero holográfico táctil, en el cual está escribiendo algunas de sus respectivas anotaciones de siempre.

Este joven; Naruto Uzumaki, era el que deambulaba por su "laboratorio". Un lugar muy espacioso, casi siendo del mismo tamaño que el de una cancha de fútbol mundialmente reconocida. Posando su vista en el líquido blanco con tintes azules, el cual está en un envase de vidrio. El líquido se movía de lado a lado, gracias a unas "manos" mecánicas que lo removían cada 10 minutos.

—El Kumiai (Unión) está respondiendo de forma normal a los movimientos aleatorias que recibe del Brazo Robótico… formado por organismo unicelulares, los cuales no han sido eliminados por el simple hecho de que no se puede, organismos que pueden cambiar el DNA de las personas, cambiar su forma física, color de cabello, color de ojos, complexión muscular… y, por su puesto, formar mi querido Life System—Comento el chico con suma convicción y alegría inigualable. A esto, a esto era lo que había dedicado su vida, su inteligencia, su todo en sí.

Sabiendo que estaban en guerra contra los denominados Kaijū, sabiendo que las vidas humanas eran sacrificadas a cada instante. Nuestro joven "inventor" trataba de crear este líquido y probarlo en las enormes maquinas denominadas Jaeger. El trataba de ser realista a cada momento, no era bueno enviar humanos a una guerra, sabiendo que estos no volverían nunca, o simplemente regresaban con alguna extremidad faltante de sus cuerpos.

Por eso, Naruto se dedicó a crear este líquido, para dar "vida" a las maquinas Jaeger.

—Bien… es hora de subir—Naruto se subió a un elevador para poder pasar a la planta de arriba, en donde se podía ver mejor el Kumiai. Ahora él quería ser el que examine a fondo su creación.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron, ya que solo estaba iluminado por el líquido blanco y unas cuantas lámparas para lectura en la noche.

Más al fondo de su "laboratorio" se podía ver a un enorme Jaeger. El cual estaba cubierto por un metal muy fuerte, reforzado por muchas fibras de titanio. Naruto estaba trabajando en el nombre de su otra creación, creación que consiguió gracias a la ayuda de su "abuelo"; Hiruzen Sarutobi y también de su padrino; Jiraiya. Ellos fueron los que le proporcionaron de los materiales para el ensamblaje del Jaeger.

Naruto le hecho una fugaz mirada al Jaeger y sonrió con puro orgullo. Muchos lo ayudaron, pero el también colaboro en algo de igual manera, en los planos, en las ideas, en la energía. Hablando de energía, Naruto ya tenía planeado poner el Kumiai dentro del "corazón" de ese Jaeger.

—Bueno… veamos… ¿hug? —Lo que Naruto nunca había previsto, era que la barra metálica que daba hacia el Kumiai, se rompiera.

Él iba cayendo en cámara lenta hacia el líquido, dirigió su vista a la barra, la cual estaba desgastada en gran medida, el Kumiai debió haber alterado la dureza del metal, haciéndolo sumamente frágil. Se lamentaba en voz baja, pero dejo de hacerlo, ya que había caído en el Kumiai.

—A-A-A-A-A-Ayu… A-A-A-Ayuda…—Naruto intentaba por lo menos nadar, espero el Kumiai paso de líquido a un poco más espeso y pegajoso. Lo estaba "tragando" muy lentamente. Intentaba llegar hacia la barra que estaba cerca de él, pero le era imposible.

Paso lo inevitable, el líquido había "tragado" a Naruto. El chico aguanto la respiración, mantuvo cerrado sus ojos, todo era negro, no quería que su vida acabara ahora, no, aun no.

Pero tenía que ser realista, ahora estaba siendo ahogado por su propia creación, pero ya no se sentía espesa, sino como la misma agua, abrió los ojos de golpe y todo estaba como siempre. Ese líquido blanco con azul. Sentía como si todo ese líquido entrara en su cuerpo y lo ahogara. Soltó todo el oxígeno que había podido recolectar antes de hundirse.

 **Tri… tri… tri… tri…**

Naruto podía escuchar que algo se rompía poco a poco.

Pero, ya no había coso hacer a aquello.

Su muerte, lo alcanzo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eh, Naruto, despierta… ya casi llegamos a Hong Kong—Informaba Sasuke, moviendo un poco al chico de al lado, para que este se despertara de una vez.

El peliblanco abrió lentamente sus ojos dorados como el mismo sol, sus pupilas, las cuales eran rasgadas, pasaron a ser el mismo circulo de siempre.

—(Suspiro) ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —Pregunto Naruto a su amigo, ya que como estaban viajando en helicóptero, a uno le era muy difícil conciliar el sueño, pero Naruto era un caso especial, ya que gracias al Kumiai podía manejar a su cuerpo. Podía impedirle dar gusto, olfatear, escuchar y en algunos casos, ganaba una fuerza sobre-humana.

—Pues… unas 3 horas a lo máximo…—Le contesto Sasuke, el cual estaba vestido con una camisa blanca manga corta, una chaqueta azul encima de ella, unos pantalones negros con algunas líneas azules y por último, unos zapatos azules deportivos. Él iba con los audios correspondientes que les dan en los helicópteros, para que puedan comunicarse.

—Ya veo ¿Cómo va el viaje del White Lightning? —Se preguntó para sí mismo, arrimándose a la ventana del helicóptero, para poder ver al Jaeger, el cual era "remolcado" por otros helicópteros.

—…—El resto de chicos no decía nada. Las dos mujeres tenían unas pequeñas ojeras visibles, no habían podido conciliar el sueño en todo el viaje, viaje que ya iba como unas 10 horas a lo máximo, no era fácil ir alejados de sus Jaeger, especialmente Naruto, ya que si este Jaeger se dañaba, el chico también sufría daño.

Los chicos eran el mismo caso, estaban con las cabezas gachas, les dolía la nuca de tanto estar arrimado, y ni hablar del trasero, era como si no tuvieran uno.

Los cuatro chicos, Uchiha y Namikaze, respectivamente, iban con trajes de soldados de la armada, ya que ellos lo habían elegido de eso modo. Solo los otros dos pilotos iban con ropa casual.

¿Por qué el resto no? Pues, ellos querían que sus hermanos vieron lo disciplinados y maduros que eran, para así poder por lo menos ganarse el respeto de ellos dos.

—Oi, Sasuke—Naruto le hablo a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto este, sin dejar de ver las nubes negras del cielo de Hong Kong.

—Ya conseguí novia—Naruto le dijo. Sasuke no dijo nada, solo volteo de manera abrupta hacia Naruto. Los ojos del pelinegro estaban que se salían de sus cuencas.

¿Por qué de esta reacción? Simple, Sasuke creía que Naruto era de esos tipos raritos que les gustaba los hombres, nunca desde que lo conoció, lo había visto interactuar con una mujer, a excepción de Mako, ya que con ella entrenaba debes en cuando.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿Por lo menos era mujer?

¿De dónde es?

¿Cómo se conocieron?

¿Ya tuvieron su primera vez?

¿Cómo estuvo?

¿Es linda o lindo?

¿Pelinegra, pelicastaña, peliblanca, peliplateada, peliazul, pelimorada, pelirroja, pelirrubia?

Él quería respuesta y lo tendría, aunque tuviera que tirar a Naruto del mismo helicóptero.

—¿En-En-En-En-Enserio? —Pregunto una dolida Mizore, ya que desde la primera vez que vio al peliblanco quedo flechada por esos hermosos ojos dorados. Quería acercársele a hablarle por lo menos una vez, interactuar con él, pero siempre estaba acompañado de Sasuke, el cual le mandaba miradas de ira, no de odio ni nada de eso, solo de ira. Allí era donde perdía toda esperanza de hablar con el peliblanco.

—… Nah, solo fue broma, ¡sonrían! —Naruto saco su celular y les tomo unas fotos a los chicos, esto valía oro, las caras desencajadas de sus antiguos hermanos, de los 3 Uchiha, si, esto valía oro puro.

—¡NA-RU-TO! —Los 5 chicos emanaban intensiones de matar hacia el peliblanco, el cual sonrió de manera algo sádica, pero también de forma inocente.

—Díganme… ¿Qué pasara si subo las fotos a la base de datos de todo Hong Kong? —Pregunto un inocente Naruto.

Los 5 chicos se detuvieron en ese momento, los otros no lo creían capases, pero Sasuke, era otra historia.

—¿Cuánto quieres para que no lo hagas? —Pregunto un nervioso Sasuke, algo que fue notado por los otros chicos.

—Bien… me gusta esa actitud—Comento Naruto, uniendo sus manos y tronando sus dedos. Sasuke, Jin, Itachi y Natsuki, tragaron muy duro por sus gargantas. En cambio, Mizore se sonrojo y excito de sobre manera al ver aquella faceta no mostrada antes ellos. Lo hacía ver sexy a la vista de la pelinegra.

— _Arribando al puerto de Jaeger de Hong Kong, por favor, abróchense los cinturones_ —Informo el piloto del helicóptero en el que iban los jóvenes pilotos.

—Considérenlo un regalo de bienvenida a Hong Kong… no subiré sus fotos, pero si las conservare… ¿vale? —Naruto solo dejo su lado serio, para regresar a su lado indiferente de siempre.

Todos los chicos, a excepción de Mizore, soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Mizore un suspiro de tristeza por ya no ver la actitud del chico peliblanco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Aléjense de mí! ¡le diré a mi Padre de este hecho! —Decía firmemente Naruto. En frente de él estaban unas Maid's, las cuales abusaban tanto físicamente como psicológicamente al rubio menor, por el simple hecho de "quitar su estrés". Naruto ya estaba harto de este trato hacia él, siempre era lo mismo, esas miradas de ira siempre dirigidas a él. La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki no era mala en el trato hacia sus trabajadores, sino al contrario, los trabajadores eran malos en el trato a él y solo a él, ya que vieron del como el abandono del pequeño rubio.

Hoy en día, ya no había muchas personas buenas, ya no las habían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mizore vio el cambio de pupila del chico peliblanco del grupo, algo que la extraño mucho, pero luego vio que su pupila regreso a su estado normal de siempre. Naruto solo suspiro un poco cansado, dejo de caminar, ya que él y Mizore eran los que estaban yendo detrás del grupo.

Naruto se paró abruptamente, haciendo que Mizore chocara contra él y ella cayera al suelo metálico. Naruto se dio cuenta de este acto y rápidamente le dio la ayuda necesaria a su nueva "compañera de batalla".

—Lo siento mucho, no me fije mucho en mi espalda, te ruego me disculpes—Naruto hizo una leve reverencia hacia la pelinegra, la cual negó rápidamente con la cabeza y manos.

—N-N-N-N-No te p-preocupes…fu-fue mi culpa tam-también— Dijo la pelinegra, sumamente sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Naruto levanto la mirada y su cuerpo, para luego hablar:

—Entonces estamos bien… vamos—Naruto se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Mizore tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero logro alcanzar al peliblanco para poder hablar un poco con él, ahora que si tenía una oportunidad.

—Dis-Disculpa… ¿Naru-Naruto-san? —Pregunto de forma nerviosa la chica al chico.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo? —Naruto se volteó a ver a la chica, para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

—Que-Quería preguntarte… ¿ti-ti-tienes a al-alguien que te gus-guste? —Mizore pregunto de forma directa. Ella era muy conocida por ser un poco tímida en algunos aspectos, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que, aunque fue tímida ella no preguntara o dijera lo que ella pensaba.

—(Suspiro) Escucha Uchiha Mizore… sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero no lo conseguirás… no tengo a nadie que me guste, ni tampoco quiero tenerlo… soy simplemente un lobo solitario… podemos ser amigos solamente, nada más… eres linda y todo eso, pero no eres mi tipo… espero y sea muy claro con ello—Respondió de forma tajante el peliblanco. A Mizore le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, no podía creer que Naruto le dijera tan frías palabras, esa no era su actitud de siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Pues no, no tengo a nadie que me guste…—Le respondió el peliblanco. Mizore regreso de su imaginación negativa a la vida real, respiro de alivio al saber que lo que dijo el peliblanco de su mente, no lo dijera en la vida real.

—Ya-Ya veo…—Le dijo aliviada la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿acaso…? ¿te gusto? —Le pregunto de forma juguetona e inocente el peliblanco.

Mizore no sabía que decir, estaba atrapada, así que mejor le respondió rápidamente y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—¡Cla-Claro que no! ¡nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú! ¡no eres mi tipo! ¡no tienes lo que se necesita para estar a mi lado! ¡no eres nadie! ¡solo eres un desconocido para mí! ¡un desconocido que fue abando-…—

 **SLAP**

Mizore se sobo la mejilla derecha de su rostro. Estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, Naruto, le había dado una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla.

—Solo cállate quieres—Naruto lo dijo de forma seria y solo se fue de allí sin decir nada, sus ojos no mostraban nada, eran los mismo de siempre, parecía como si el comentario de la Uchiha no le causara nada de nada. Pero la Uchiha, ya se había ganado el odio del peliblanco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La familia Uchiha había llegado de visita a la Mansión de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, como lo hacía cada fin de semana que podían y hoy era uno de esos días.

Mizore, Itachi y Sasuke también estaban incluidos. Sasuke solo pasaba por allí, mientras que sus hermanos pasaban con sus dos amigos; Jin y Natsuki.

Mizore pidió permiso para poder ir al tocador un momento. En el camino era saludada por los sirvientes de la casa, ella sonreía, no de forma dulce, no, esa sonrisa iba cargada de superioridad y arrogancia inigualable.

—¡A-A-Aléjate! —Mizore pudo escuchar ese llamado cerca de la cocina por donde pasaba. Fue a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, encontrándose a unos hombres que tenían rodeados a un niño rubio.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Pregunto una "inocente" Mizore.

Los hombres, los cuales eran unos 4. Un mayordomo, el chófer, el jardinero y el cocinero, sudaron frio al ver a la niña delante de ellos.

—N-N-N-N-Nada…—Los hombres estaban sumamente asustados.

—Gracias… muchas gra-…—

 **SLAP**

Naruto le estaba agradeciendo a la chica, pero ella le dio una cachetada en su mejilla derecha y luego la niña hablo:

—No te acerques escoria… nadie puede verme siquiera… ahora, ustedes… háganlo pagar por su insolencia—Mizore les ordeno a los hombres, los cuales sonrieron de forma macabra.

—Sera como usted diga, Señorita Uchiha—Mizore se marchó del lugar y Naruto recibió su primera paliza de parte de ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ojo por ojo… diente por diente—Comento Naruto al aire, sonriendo de forma feliz por un momento, para luego regresar a su estado de indiferencia e inocencia.

 **Salto en el tiempo – Shatterdome**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 1 hora desde el asunto entre Mizore y Naruto. Naruto le había contado a Sasuke, sabiendo que él le preguntaría del porque se había demorado mucho allá atrás, así que lo hizo, no era un asunto de importancia después de todo, y lo mismo era para el pelinegro.

—Muy bien damas y caballeros… les presento el Shatterdome—Hablo el Mariscal Pentecost a las espaldas de los chicos. Junto a él venían Mako Mori y Raleigh Becket.

—Mariscal—Todos dijeron el título del hombre frente a él, con mucho respeto, especialmente los pilotos del Jaeger White.

—Como le dije al Señor Becket, desde ahora somos la resistencia del mundo, los líderes de nuestro país y de otros, han elegido el Muro de Vida como mejor opción para los humanos… y si me lo preguntan… es algo que no servirá de nada… ahora les presentare a los otros 3 Jaeger que estarán con ustedes… síganme—Nadie dijo nada y solo siguieron el caminar del Mariscal.

Como se iban caminando, ya vieron a los Jaeger que pelearían junto con ellos. El Mariscal les explicaba que este Plantel antes contaba con 30 Jaeger, pero ahora solo habían 7 Jaeger, entre todos.

Esto era sumamente delicado, ya que estos eran los últimos Jaeger que serían utilizados para esta pelea.

—Ese de allí es Crimson Typhoon, lo pilotean los hermanos Sabaku no; Temari, Kankuro y Gaara… son japoneses y han defendido este puerto con éxito 9 veces… usan la formación Thundercloud—Daba detalles del enorme Jaeger de 3 brazos, una maquina reforzada con una increíble fuerza de combate.

Los pilotos del Crimson estaban sentados bebiendo algo de té, el caso de Temari. Kakuro por su lado estaba jugando con un títere y Gaara, solo estaba leyendo un libro de literatura japonesa.

—La técnica de 3 brazos…—Murmuro Naruto y Raleigh.

Siguieron su caminata hasta llegar a un espacio vacío, a su izquierda se podía ver a otro Jaeger. Armazón pintado de un color verde oscuro, potentes brazos y casco reforzado enormemente de metal.

—Este es… Cherno Alpha, es el último de lo T-90… lo pilotean los primos Hyuga; Hinata y Neji… puede que sea un Jaeger de primera generación, pero no se confíen… porque es una brutal máquina de guerra—Cherno Alpha era remolcado por una plataforma de carga sumamente enorme. Un Jaeger como este sí que era sumamente enorme, Naruto diría que podía alcanzar la altura del White.

Luego pasaron a otra Jaeger.

—Si me permite Mariscal… a este le hemos colocado el nombre del antiguo Jaeger; Echo Saber, teniendo la misma estructura que el anterior Jaeger, pero con más fibra muscular en sus brazos. Sus espadas han sido reforzadas por una fina y larga hoja de un láser que puede cortar cualquier cosa que lo rose… puede que sea pequeño, pero su velocidad es increíblemente asombrosa, casi a la par de White Lightning—Informo con sumo orgullo; Uchiha Itachi. Echo Saber era del mismo color que el del antiguo Jaeger caído en pelea. Pero se podía notar que iba a dar resultados prometedores.

—Gracias por la información… bien, sigamos—El Mariscal agradeció y luego empezaron a caminar.

Ahora era el turno del Jaeger Namikaze-Uzumaki. Sorpresa, eso era lo que todos tenían en los ojos y rostros. Ese "Jaeger", se parecía más a un modelo humanoide.

—Mi turno… esta es la creación maestra de la empresa Namikaze-Uzumaki, denominado; Eva 01. Algunos detalles visibles son su modelo. No es como las de los otros Jaeger, mi padre dedico casi toda su vida en esto, muchas inversiones en este Jaeger. Puede correr a una velocidad monstruosa, poseyendo unas enormes y resistentes fibras musculares en sus piernas y brazos. Lo han diseñado para que puede atacar a corto y largo alcance. Pelea a puño limpio con el Kaijū, también usa sus piernas para dar golpes certeros. También lo han diseñado para que puede volar, el problema es que solo se eleva 50 metros del suelo, de allí no pasa, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda volar a una alta velocidad… con eso termina mi explicación… Mariscal—Esto era el futuro. Jin dio una sonrisa de orgullo puro, por esto estaban trabajando. La empresa Namikaze-Uzumaki tenía la intención de superar al Jaeger White Lightning.

Y lo estaban haciendo, según ellos claro.

—Sumamente impresionante… una buena adquisición a la resistencia—Comento el Mariscal, luego siguieron su camino, pero nadie podía quitar la vista de ese "Jaeger", era una creación del mismo "Dios".

Ahora era el turno de la White Lightning.

—Haber soldado Uzumaki Naruto… sorpréndame—Le dijo el Mariscal al peliblanco, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza. Su Jaeger ya estaba en el hangar de máquinas.

—Bien… contando con un metal sumamente resistente… el cual fue creado con la combinación de muchos metales… algunos hasta vinieron del espacio exterior… su estructura es muy compleja, pero a la vez no lo es. Cuenta con energía ilimitada, no es nuclear ni digital… yo la llama Kumiai… tiene un armazón irrompible, y si se rompe, pues se regenera por si solo… cuenta con dos espadas de plasmas, uniendo ambas manos puede disparar un rayo desintegrador de materia, podría hacer desaparecer una ciudad si quisiera… cuenta con un sistema, al cual yo lo llame "Life System", al cual solo yo puedo acceder, su velocidad aún no se sabe, pero les puedo asegura que supera al Jaeger de categoría 5… cuenta con un campo gravitatorio de unos 25 metros de distancia, no puede volar, pero si puede levitar por un periodo de 50 minutos, se propulsa por unos cohetes unidos en su espalda… si, es una Jaeger sumamente superior a cualquier otro—Naruto termino su explicación. Todos se pusieron en shock de nuevo, este Jaeger se podía regenerar solo, con razón no tenía ninguna rasgadura, parecía como si lo hayan construido recientemente.

—S—S-Sin duda un Jaeger sumamente especial—Dijo el Mariscal. Todos empezaron su caminata hacia el ultimo Jaeger.

Striker Eureka.

—Este es uno de categoría 5; Striker Eureka. Uno de los más veloces conocidos hasta ahora, pero no mucho comparado con el White. Tiene unos misiles en su pecho, los cuales dañaran severamente el cuerpo del Kaijū—Termino de explicar el Mariscal.

—Oiga Mariscal… aun no me ha dicho la razón de esta "resistencia"—Comento Raleigh.

—Vamos a ir al Abismo señor Becket… detonaremos una ojiva nuclear, que cerrara el Abismo para siempre… es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse a sus respectivos descansos, no salgan del Shatterdome, puede que haya ataques de Kaijū—Dijo el Mariscal, para luego salir de allí, seguido de Raleigh y Mako. El primero reclamándole algo al Mariscal.

 **Salto en el tiempo – habitación de Naruto**

Naruto fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde se estaba quedando, estaba comiendo un poco de Ramen y cuando abrió la puerta…

 **Pam… pam… pam…**

Naruto recibió 3 puñetazos, uno de parte de Itachi, otro de parte de Natsuki y el otro de parte de Jin. Naruto no sabía que les pasaba, pero sabía que ya se ganaron su odio.

—¡Como te atreves a golpearle a mi hermana! —Rugió un enojado Itachi.

—¡Si, que acaso no respetas a las mujeres! —Comento esta vez Natsuki, hecha una fiera.

—¡Tal parece que no respetas a nadie! —Dijo con enojo su "hermano" Jin

—¿Se puede saber por qué me golpearon? —Pregunto Naruto en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla y un poco de su torso también.

—¿¡Qué no lo sabes!? ¡golpeaste a mi hermana, idiota! —Le reclamo Itachi con furia.

—Ah, eso…—Naruto se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado. Los tres chicos retrocedieron un paso al ver esos ojos amarillos, con esa pupila rasgada, la cual nunca habían visto.

—¿C-C-Como que eso? —Pregunto una temerosa Natsuki.

—Para que darle explicación… escoria con escoria se entienden—Les dijo Naruto con odio en sus palabras.

—¡Cállate! —Itachi rugió con ira y se abalanzo a darle otro puñetazo a Naruto, el cual lo tomo con su mano derecha, con suma facilidad.

—Tal parece que amas tu mano… veamos qué pasa cuando se rompe—

 **CRACK**

—¡AHHHHHH! —Naruto soltó a Itachi, el cual se tomó la mano derecha, la cual estaba girada en una dirección, en la que no debería estar.

—Mira Uchiha Itachi… solo le di una cachetada a tu estúpida hermana… ¿la razón? Pues resulta que tu hermana se enamoró de mi a primera vista… pero, cuando era pequeño, me trataba de otra manera… era fría y arrogante… cuando una vez los sirvientes me querían golpear, ella apareció, creía que ella me salvaría, pero solo me dio una cachetada y les ordeno a los empleados que me golpearan… en otra ocasión fue cuando por fin mi padre me hablo y dijo que se irían de viaje, en el cual yo finalmente podía ir, pero resulta que tu hermana cerró la puerta de mi habitación con llave y yo quede encerado, siendo olvidado por mis padres de nuevo, pero hasta allí fue, porque yo me escape ese día… que más quieres que te cuente… tal vez las ocasiones en las cuales tú también estabas allí y no hacías nada… tal vez en la ocasión en la cual fue Natsuki la que hizo que el juguete de Jin se rompiera y ella me culpara al igual que Jin… la vez en la cual le pedí ayuda a Natsuki para una tarea, dándome una cacheta por interrumpir en su cuarto… cuantas cosas más quieren saber ¿eh? —Naruto les dijo sus verdades.

Nadie decía nada, no querían aceptarlo, pero la verdad los estaba golpeando muy, pero muy duro. Naruto se acercó a Itachi y sin que este soltara algún sonido de dolor, su mano derecha ya estaba en su lugar y no sentía nada, como si nunca se hubiera rompido.

—¿Saben? Planeaba perdonarlos a todos ustedes, pero como se dejaron llevar de nuevo, olvídense de mi perdón… puede que ahora solo los señores Minato y Kushina sean los perdonados, claro, a menos que hagan alguna tontería en mi contra… ahora, salgan por favor… no los quiero ver—Naruto les pidió de favor. Los chicos solo le hicieron caso y salieron de allí. Natsuki soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos, su última oportunidad de obtener el perdón de Naruto, fue votada al carajo.

De ahora en adelante ya no podrían llevarse bien, ahora solo eran unos desconocidos, especialmente para Naruto, el cual solo seguía comiendo otro Ramen que tomo, ya que el que estaba comiendo se echó a perder.

En una de sus pantallas holográficas, estaba su Jaeger; el White Lightning.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios y demás... nos vemos a la próxima!


	4. Episodio 4

**PACIFIC RIM**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Ficción.**

Yo no poseo el poder sobre los personajes de cada Ficción, ni mucho menos el poder sobre su historia, trama y creaciones. Yo solo los tomo para entretener a los lectores que se aparezcan por aquí.

* * *

 **Géneros.**

Mecha, Acción, Ficción, Recuerdos de la vida, NO Harem, y etc.

* * *

 **Conceptos a los Diálogos.**

Personaje hablando: —Todo siempre así tan fácil, desde el principio.  
Personaje pensando: — _"Muchos nos odian por destruir sus pertenencias".  
_ Comunicación vía electrónica: — _¡Sus ordenes han sido muy claras!  
Mensaje por teléfono: _—"Vamos, no seas tan distraído"  
Habla por medio de un Jaeger: — **Todo ciudadano debe mantener la calma.**

* * *

 **Aceptación**

* * *

—Y dime…—Naruto presto atención a Sasuke. —¿Qué les hiciste a los 4 de allá atrás? —Termino preguntando el pelinegro Sasuke, apuntando a sus espaldas, en donde estaban los Uchiha y Namikaze, sentados un poco aparte del resto en el comedor de Hong Kong. El grupito ese se veía muy desanimado y con su aura de tristeza en ellos.

—Umm—Naruto puso su rostro desinteresado de siempre. —No sé, solo les dije unas palabritas y ya—Comento el muchacho albino con su actitud de siempre.

—Sabes que las palabras hieren mucho, ¿no? —Pregunto el pelinegro de forma seria, un chibi Naruto asintió con un pan en la boca y algo nervioso. —Pero no importa, si ellos se lo buscaron no hay problema alguno—Un chibi Naruto, con orejas y cola de zorro naranja, estaba sonriendo de forma muy feliz a las palabras de su amigo.

—Oh, eso está bien entonces—Comento de forma muy feliz el peliblanco, para segundos después regresar a su estado normal de siempre.

— _A los cadetes Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y los hermanos Namikaze y Uchiha, reportarse en las oficinas del Mariscal Pentecost_ —Resonó por la alta voz, la voz era de una mujer, una IA que Naruto había entregado a esta causa, a esta resistencia y a esta instalación.

—¡Si ves lo que causas! —Sasuke se levantó de su asiento junto con su plato de forma muy enojada. —¡Ahora por tu culpa estamos en problemas! —Sasuke empezó a salir hacia la oficina del Mariscal, todo el lugar estaba concentrado en ese alboroto que en sus respectivas comidas.

—" _¿Chuta y ahora?"_ —Pensó un nervioso Naruto. El albino también se levantó de su lugar con su plato ya vacío, estaba algo nervioso por la llamada de atención hacia ellos.

Suponía un poco que los Namikaze y Uchiha no se pudieron aguantar esa pequeña golpiza y palabras, unos cobardes a la vista del peliblanco. Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado al ver que esos 4 de allá también estaba sorprendidos, algo que hizo despejar sobre que ellos fueron lo que le dijeron algo al Mariscal, ahora pensándolo bien, el Mariscal no escucharía este tipo de quejas, aquí no estaban niños, aquí había soldados dispuestos a dar su vida por el bien de la humanidad.

Dejando su planto en donde tenía que ser dejado, el peliblanco empezó a alejarse fuera del comedor, a sus espaldas estaban viniendo el resto de chicos que fueron llamados, 2 estaban nerviosas, 2 estaban algo serios, pero de igual forma nerviosos.

 **…WL…**

Ahora los 6 pilotos estaban en la oficina del Mariscal, los Namikaze y Uchiha estaban felices de ver a sus padres de nuevo, Naruto y Sasuke estaban con el rostro monótono y serio, respectivamente.

—Los 6 fueron llamados aquí para lo siguiente—Empezó hablando el Mariscal de forma seria. —Los 6 tendrán 3 días de vacaciones, se lo merecen—Termino el Mariscal de igual forma seria, este hecho era una petición de los padres de todos los chicos de aquí, a los pilotos Naruto y Sasuke también los enviaba con ellos porque se lo merecían, ya llevaban mucho tiempo peleando con los Kaijū que nunca tuvieron un tiempo de este tipo, ahora que el reloj estaba apuntando que los Kaijū no atacarían dentro de una semana, este tiempo era perfecto para ellos.

—¿Oíste eso Naruto? Vacaciones, ya había olvidado el termino de esa palabra—Comento un feliz Sasuke, sonriendo un poco y pensando que en esos 3 días se iría de nuevo a EEUU a ver a su novia.

—Ohhhhh—Naruto estaba con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, eso era bueno, ahora iría a caminar por todo Hong Kong y ver que de bueno era que tenía todo este lugar.

—Así es pilotos, sus guías serán los señores Uchiha y Namikaze—La felicidad de dos chicos se fue al carajo al escuchar esas palabras. —Compórtense bien en todo momento, si sale algún contratiempo, Gipsy Danger, Strike Eureka, Cherno Alpha y Crimson Typhoon los detendrán hasta que vengan en camino si resulta ser muy complicado—Informo algunas cosas más el Mariscal, en el Shatterdome aun habían 4 Jaeger más, así que no había problema si tenían algún ataque, los otros pilotos harían un buen trabajo defendiendo Hong Kong.

—Pero Mariscal—El nombrado presto atención al pelinegro Sasuke. —Ya tenemos edad como para valernos por nosotros mismos, ha sido así desde hace mucho—Esas palabras dolieron en los corazones de los padres de los dos chicos. —Así que no puede ponernos en el grupo de ellos, no somos niños—El pelinegro estaba algo indignado, no quería estar ni un centímetro cerca de sus "hermanos" no quería que su estúpida arrogancia, cinismo, poderío, se le contagiaran a él, aunque eso era imposible.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Sasuke, Mariscal Pentecost—Ahora fue el turno de Naruto, su habla era monótona al igual que su rostro. —Tenemos la edad suficiente como para cuidarnos solos el uno del otro, no necesitamos guías…—Minato, Kushina, Jin y Natsuki se pudieron tristes por esas palabras. —O compañía no deseada cerca de nosotros—Con esas últimas palabras, los dos grupos de padres e hijos se pusieron tristes, esas palabras eran nombradas por los dos, aun si uno solo hablaba.

—Eso es verdad, ya no son unos niños—Sasuke y Naruto sonriendo un poco, ya que no tendrían que estar cerca de personas no deseadas. —Pero…—Ese, pero, no les gusto para nada. —Si fueron ya unos adultos, serian responsables. Acaso se les olvido el incidente en EEUU, en un casino, en el cual Uchiha Sasuke quedo endeudado por 850.000 dólares—Sasuke trago duro por eso. —También está el incidente en un bar, solo por defender a su novia de las garras de otros tipos o, no meterse en problemas con las personas del mismo equipo, no pelearse con su Jaeger, no hacer concursos de bebidas alcohólicas con menores de edad—Sasuke estaba que echaba espuma por su boca por todo eso, y eso que también faltaban muchos más. —Los incidentes de Uzumaki Naruto. Incendiar un restaurante, experimentar en un laboratorio de New York sin autorización, hacer explotar un edificio abandonado, desarticular la banda terrorista ISIS, destruir casi el 40% de las instalaciones de New York, y etc. Si fueran unos adultos, nada de eso hubiese pasado—Naruto estaba sudando a mares por todo eso.

Los familiares de ambos chicos se estaban conteniendo las risas que amenazaban por salir de sus labios al exterior, ver esas expresiones de los chicos era muy graciosa, era como un tipo de programa de bromas más bueno de todos los tiempos.

—Pe-pero…—Ambos chicos trataban de poner excusas, pero la mirada seria y fría del hombre les dejo sin habla.

—Sin peros. Mientras no se cumplan los tres días o haya algún atentado Kaijū, ustedes dos estarán bajo el cuidado de los señores Namikaze y Uchiha—Informo de forma muy seria. —Eh sido claro, ¡soldados! —El Mariscal se acercó a los jóvenes, mirándolos a los dos desde arriba.

Los dos jóvenes estaban muy intimidados por el porte y poderío que estaba expulsaba el hombre en frente de ellos, sus cuerpos estaban algo tensos y estaban por empezar a temblar por la mirada que les estaba dando su jefe. Si perder tiempo, se pusieron derechos, sus expresiones de seriedad en sus rostros y el clásico saludo militar, hablaron luego de eso.

—¡Señor, si señor! —Naruto y Sasuke hablaron luego de haber puesto su postura correcta en frente de este señor, el máximo régimen de liderazgo.

—Bien—Ahora el Mariscal estaba satisfecho con esto. Posando su mirada en los padres de los dos chicos, hablo de igual forma, muy seriamente. —Señores Uchiha y Namikaze, espero y esta decisión sea la correcta, no quiero tener que levantar cargos en vano, espero y cuiden bien a estos dos soldados y a los otros también—Los padres de los chicos se tensaron mucho por la mirada que les estaba dando el hombre moreno ahora mismo.

—N-No se preocupe Mariscal Pentecost, l-los cuidaremos bien—Afirmo Mikoto de forma seria y nerviosa, no perdería la oportunidad de recuperar el cariño de su hijo Sasuke.

—¡Así es Mariscal, cuidaremos muy bien a nuestros hijos! ¡no dejaremos que se metan en problemas! —Kushina, siempre energética, hablo de igual forma, con una seriedad palpable y carismática.

—Cuidaremos bien de ellos—Fugaku y Minato hablaron al unísono, ellos ayudarían a sus mujeres a recuperar la confianza de sus hijos.

—Bueno. Ya pueden retirarse a ver sus respectivas cosas para estos tres días soldados, parten en una hora—Con eso dicho, los jóvenes pilotos salieron de la oficina del Mariscal a sus respectivas habitaciones, dos de ellos estaban caminando de forma muerta, no queriendo aceptar el ir con esos ineptos de padres y hermanos, eran escoria para ellos. Pero, no podían desobedecer una orden directa, así que, solo les quedaba aceptar lo que ya estaba hecho.

Ellos y sus miedos. El miedo siempre está en el interior de una persona, solo hay que saber cómo despertarlo.

 **…WT…**

Esto en verdad era muy incómodo para los padres y hermanos de Sasuke y Naruto. Ahora los 10 personajes estaban yendo en una limusina negra algo larga, los 6 jóvenes usaban ropas normales, casuales y demás, los padres por otra parte siempre llevaban sus trajes de negocios. Ahora estaban yendo a la mansión Namikaze, en donde se hospedarían todos, los Uchiha no tenían alguna casa por estos lugares, así que los Namikaze se los ofrecieron como muestra de amistad y confianza.

—Bu-Bueno…—Kushina hablo de forma nerviosa, mirando a los dos chicos que estaban en frente de ellos. —¿Qu-Que opinan de Hong Kong? —Hizo su pregunta la mujer, pregunta dirigida hacia los dos chicos de en frente.

—Para ser una ciudad y país que ni siquiera conozco, se puede decir que esta algo bien—Contesto Naruto de forma monótona, Sasuke ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al lugar, solo estaba con los auriculares puestos y escuchando música a todo el volumen, no quería hablar con esta escoria de gente.

—Y-Y-Ya veo—Comento un tanto avergonzada Kushina, ya que le pregunto algo que no tenía mucho sentido hacia su hijo. —¿Te-Terminaste tus estudios Naruto? —Pregunto Kushina de nueva cuenta, quería saber más de su hijo albino.

—Hace mucho, ya tengo mi doctorado y no me preocupo por eso—Contesto el chico, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar por escuchar esas palabras, apenas y Naruto tenía sus 18 años y ya tenía un doctorado, eso debería ser algo irreal, al menos que el chico sea un total prodigio. —Y si, soy un prodigio que nace cada 100 años—Contesto ante las dudas que se iban a incrementar en todos los individuos en el lugar, menos Sasuke, que seguía en su mundo de música.

—Eso es algo increíble, felicidades, Naruto—Felicito Minato, estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, haciendo maravillas por todos lados, él también era como un prodigio, pero no a la altura de su hijo menor.

—Las gracias ya me los dieron mi fallecido abuelo; Sarutobi y mi fallecido padrino; Jiraiya, no necesito más gracias—Comento de forma muerta el muchacho, su abuelo Sarutobi, de cariño lo llamaba así, falleció hace 3 años atrás, el no pudo salvarlo, teniendo una mente capaz para poder crear una cura para el cáncer de su abuelo, no pudo crearlo a tiempo y termino culpándose por la muerte de su ser querido. Por otro lado, su padrino Jiraiya, falleció por su culpa de nuevo, un Kaijū ataco New York y el White Lightning estaba por esos lugares, él y Sasuke salvaron muchas vidas allí, pero la de su padrino no contaba en esas vidas salvadas.

Naruto bajo la cabeza hacia abajo, con sus manos se agarró su cabeza, era doloroso el recordar eso, esos recuerdos y esos sucesos lo cambiaron mucho, haciéndolo un ente muy aparte de su anterior yo, uno muy frío, solitario, indiferente y sin emociones, en eso se refugiaba el chico, gracias a esas dos perdidas, su mente se rompió más de lo que ya estaba.

 **Pam…**

Naruto cayó al suelo de la limusina inconsciente, Sasuke tenía su mano derecha con la palma abierta, el pelinegro le dio un golpe en la nuca, golpe que dejo fuera de combate al peliblanco que estaba en el suelo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, cuando el muchacho albino se tomaba la cabeza de esa forma, era una muy mala señal, para todos.

Esto preocupo a los padres del chico, los hermanos del peliblanco se mostraban molestos con el pelinegro Sasuke, Mizore de igual manera se mostraba enojada con su hermano menor por haber hecho aquello, los padres del pelinegro estaban ya mismo por reprenderlo por haber hecho eso, Itachi miraba de forma enojaba a su hermanito.

—No lo hagan recordar cosas que le rompen más su frágil mente—Todos se callaron al momento de que el peligro hablara. —Esos recuerdos los hacen vulnerable, lo hacen perder la cabeza por completo, los recuerdos de haber perdido a sus dos seres más queridos, por su propia culpa. Naruto se culpa así mismo por la muerte del señor Sarutobi y del señor Jiraiya, en ese entonces este Naruto no existía, pero para ocultar al antiguo Naruto, uno cruel y sanguinario, se creó este nuevo "Naruto" —Explicaba Sasuke, mientras tanto Mizore, Kushina y Natsuki estaban viendo el estado del albino. —Así que mejor no le recuerden el pasado, él está haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande el estar soportándolos a ustedes, así que mejor sean agradecidos y… levántenlo del suelo—Sasuke de nueva cuenta alzo el volumen de su teléfono y se perdió en el mundo de la música.

Naruto una vez despierte estaría bien, su actitud de ahora era la que siempre estaría, eso lo sabía muy bien, una vez tuvo la gracia de ver esa faceta asesina del albino, casi no sale vivo de esa pelea, era gracias a los otros soldados y al mismo Mariscal, que él seguía vivo al igual que el peliblanco, allí mismo fue en donde Naruto les explico sobre que era lo que le pasaba y del porque actuaba de esa forma, todo tenía sentido luego de esa explicación, tanto grafica como de solo palabras.

El resto del camino fue algo normal, por llamarlo de esa manera, solo que debes en cuando Mikoto trataba de entablar una conversación con el pelinegro Sasuke, el cual la ignoraba por completo gracias a su alto volumen de sonido y el estar con los ojos cerrados, algo que molestaba al padre del chico, no quería ver a su mujer llorar porque Sasuke no le prestaba atención, Itachi y Mizore eran el mismo caso que el de su padre, pero no decían nada y solamente se mantenían callados.

Naruto despertó a los pocos minutos de llegar a la mansión de los Namikaze, el albino despertó recostado en las piernas de la pelinegra Uchiha, la cual le sonrió y suspiro de alivio al ver que el chico estaba bien. Naruto se levantó de allí de forma rápida, agradeció el gesto y el de haberlo ayudado al resto, se sentó al lado de Sasuke y unos auriculares pequeños los saco de su bolsillo y se los puso el mismo, para perderse de esta realidad tan bárbara.

—Bienvenidos a la mansión Namikaze, residente en Hong Kong—Minato hablo de forma orgullosa.

Todos vieron por las ventanas a la mansión de los Namikaze, aunque los dueños mismos ya sabían del cómo era, pero de igual forma eran un poco presumidos en torno a sus cosas, ya saben, el quien tiene más que el otro. Esa presentación más que todo fue para los Uchiha y los pilotos de White, pero solo los primeros estaban algo impresionados, los segundos, ni atención a sus palabras le prestaban.

La mansión era como los clásicos modernos de hoy en día, con un muro de concreto que media alrededor de 5 metros de alto, con picos de metal en el final de lo alto de ese muro. La entrada era de barrotes plateados con dorado en las puntas, en la entrada estaban dos guardias vestidos con traje negro, como un guardaespaldas, los cuales hicieron una reverencia al momento de que la limusina pasara al interior. El camino era decorado por unos bloques de concreto con muchas formas, a los lados del camino estaban arbustos redondos que decoraban el ambiente, más adelante estaba una fuente de agua de forma redonda, y ya al frente de la fuente, estaba la enorme mansión, casi parecía un castillo, pero se asemejaba a las mansiones de ultima de este año, siendo ya 2066, mucho se avanzó en ese tiempo.

Una vez los integrantes de la limusina se bajarán de allí, en fila, les esperaban múltiples Maid con vestidos franceses de color negro y blanco, además, más al frente estaban unos mayordomos que estaban recogiendo el equipaje de sus jefes, aunque los equipajes de Sasuke y Naruto solamente eran una mochila con unas cuantas ropas y sus accesorios de juegos y trabajo. Mochilas que ellos mismos cargaban en sus hombros.

Todos caminaban en fila recta por todas las Maid que estaban en el lugar hasta la puerta, cada una de ella teniendo expresiones algo serias y profesionales, además les estaban haciendo una reverencia a los dueños e invitados que estaban pasando en frente de ellas.

—Tal parece que no se van con juego a la hora de gastar el dinero de sus ganancias—Murmuro Sasuke con seriedad, pero seguía con su música, pero no con todo el volumen. —Tan patético—Comento ahora algo fuerte, haciendo que los del frente lo escucharan y que Jin se diera vuelta y encarara al pelinegro.

—No te creas mucho Sasuke—Jin se paró en frente de Sasuke, el cual miro un poco hacia arriba, ya que este rubio era alto. —Ten un poco de respeto al que te da alojamiento—Comento con seriedad, no dejaría que insultaran a su padre o del como el gastaba el dinero.

—Grandes palabras para alguien como tu—Sasuke solamente se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando como si nada, ni siquiera estaba intimidado ni nada. —Me importa un poco si me dan alojamiento o no, tengo dinero de sobra para poder irme a un hotel 6 estrellas y sin problema alguno—Sasuke paso de largo hacia el interior, ya que ninguno de los que estaban en el lugar estaba caminando hacia adentro.

—Mejor déjalo ser por una vez, esta algo sobrecargado con su música Rock Cristiano—Naruto miro al rubio sin ninguna expresión, para luego proceder a pasar al frente y pasar a los demás de esa misma forma.

—¡No es Rock Cristiano! —Se escucho un grito proveniente desde el interior de la mansión. —¡Es Dubstep! —Termino de aclarar el pelinegro, haciendo que todos en el lugar tengan una gotita estilo anime por esa declaración parecida a la de un niño pequeño y enojado.

—Me-Mejor solo sigamos al interior—Propuso Minato, no estaba ofendido ni nada, era como una realidad, él jugaba con el dinero debes en cuando. —Por favor tráigannos un poco de té y galletas—Minato ordeno a la Maid general de este lugar; una hermosa peliblanca, ojos aperlados y expresión estoica.

La Maid principal era aquella mujer, vestida con un estilo de atuendo diferente, siendo el principal el color azul marino y el blanco en diversos aspectos de traje, media alrededor de unos 1.65, su cuerpo es voluptuoso, su piel es de la misma porcelana, una belleza sin igual era aquella mujer de nombre desconocido.

—A la orden, Minato-sama—Hablo la mujer peliblanca, su voz era seria y armoniosa. Se giro para ver a las demás Maid, dejando que sus amos ingresaran a la casa y fueran a la sala a esperar el té y galletas. —Ya oyeron la orden de Minato-sama, complazcamos sus órdenes y el de nuestros señores. Bien, a moverse todo el mundo—La mujer dio la orden a todo empleado que se encontraba en esas dos filas.

Los Mayordomos y algunas Maid fueron a preparar las habitaciones para los invitados de sus señores, algunas Maid fueron a la sala en donde estaban sus señores, a ver si pedían u ordenaban algo mientras otras Maid y Mayordomos estaban ocupados preparando la orden de Minato y de igual manera preparando la cena de esta noche.

—"¿Estás de acuerdo con quedarte aquí en estos tres días?" —Naruto vio el mensaje de texto que había recibido por parte de Sasuke.

—"No tengo más opciones, ambos tendremos que quedarnos aquí en estos tres días, son órdenes directas después de todo. Pero si los Kaijū atacan Hong Kong, rápidamente iremos en ayuda de los demás… no sé, algo me dice que esto será como un triple golpe" —Sasuke miro el mensaje algo largo de su hermano albino, algo que hizo que se tensara un poco por lo último.

—"Eso sería ya muy complicado de manejar, pero no importa, estamos nosotros dos y esta escoria que ayudara en algo, al menos espero y el salvarle el trasero a esta escoria no me haga un chico "bueno", je, hasta parece muy gracioso todo eso. Pero no te preocupes Naruto, nosotros pelearemos juntos, hasta el final" —Naruto sonrió un poco por las palabras del pelinegro.

—"Si, eso es verdad. Pero bueno, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Traje el juego electrónico que querías, ¿Qué tal una partida una vez estemos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones?" —Sasuke solo sonrió con superioridad, ambos eran buenos en estos juegos electrónicos que siempre estaban en la nube a la espera de su compra y descarga.

—"Solo espero que no pierdas, ya te voy ganando un buen tiempo" —Naruto miro eso y frunció el ceño un poco.

—"¿Disculpa? Acaso te tengo que hacer el recuerdo de que yo voy como 26 victorias y tu solo vas 20 de 30. Yo debería de decirte que no llores luego de que pierdas ante mi intelecto avanzado" —Sasuke tuvo un tic en su ceja al leer eso en su mente.

—"¡Ya verás, esta vez te ganare y apostaremos 1.000 dólares!" —Naruto sonrió un poquito ante este escrito.

—"Bien, entonces 1.000 serán, solo espero que God's of Marte no me haga ganar tan fácil ese dinero tuyo" —Sasuke estaba que quería golpear a su hermano albino. El pelinegro Sasuke miro a su hermano, el cual estaba mirándolo de forma retadora, el también no se quedó atrás ante esa mirada, esta vez, tenía que ganar ese dinero, ya había perdido mucho con su albino hermano.

—Cof, cof—Minato llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes. Todos los que estaban en la sala enorme, se quedaron mirando a ese par de chicos, ya que estaban tecleando en sus teléfonos y el sonido del mensaje llegando se escuchaba en todo el lugar, pero una vez el té y las galletas fueran servidas, el rubio mayor decidió llamar la atención de los dos chicos. —El té y las galletas están servidas, pueden empezar a degustarlas sin ningún problema—Informo Minato de forma carismática, empezando a tomar una taza de té que una de las muchas Maid le trajo a él y a su familia.

Los Uchiha tenían un plato aparte lleno de galletas que expulsaban un aroma agradable, el té no se quedaba atrás y desprendía un suave humo y al probarlo, también era muy exquisito.

Sasuke y Naruto tenían un plato aparte, sus tazas de té fueron puestas en frente de ellos, en una mesita de cristal con un florero en el medio, otras dos mesas eran las mismas que tenían las dos familias que estaba en frente.

Sasuke solamente tomo el té y empezó a beberlo con calma, Naruto tomo su té e imito la pose de su hermano pelinegro, ambos soltando suspiro de alivio una vez hayan terminado de probar este té tradicional de Japón, claro, también puede haber en muchos lugares del mundo, pero este té tenia las características de la patria de ambos chicos.

—Y Sasuke—El nombrado miro con desinterés a su padre. —¿Qué has hecho con tu vida? ¿has conseguido alguna novia? ¿algún trabajo? —Pregunto el hombre con expresión estoica y de seriedad, no se dejaría doblegar por su hijo menor para nada del mundo.

—¿Mi vida? —Sasuke se llevó la tasa de té a su boca, bebiéndolo suavemente para luego responder a las preguntas. —Pues con mi vida no les interesa para nada, eh vivido atrocidades más que los ataques de los Kaijū, así que no hay problema. ¿Novia? Si, tengo una novia que me ama y yo comparto ese mismo sentimiento con ella. ¿Trabajo? Pues, no sabría cómo responderte a eso. Si te refieres a los trabajos que me tocaba tomar cuando me desheredaste de todo de tu fortuna, pues son puros trabajos a mercenarios, drogadictos, contrabandistas, proxenetas, prostitutas, terroristas, asesi-…—Sasuke estaba hablando casi toda su historia de niñez y adolescencia resumidas, pero la palma abierta de su hermano albino lo obligo a callarse, se estaba pasando un poco con sus palabras, todo era verdad, pero no tenía que estar hablándoles de su pasado a los provocadores de tal pasado.

—Como ya se abran dado cuenta, no todo fue feliz para Sasuke cuando aún tenía 13 años, el mundo luego del ataque del primer Kaijū y los demás, cambio mucho para adaptarse al nuevo ambiente, pero algunas costumbres del humano aún seguían en pie, así que para alguien como Sasuke y yo, solo nos tocó aceptar lo que nos pedían por tan solo un poco de comida o posada para dormir aunque sea una noche de frío—Naruto miro a todos y cada uno de los que tenía en frente, todo ellos estaba con los rostro de sorpresa y mucha tristeza por esas revelaciones del pelinegro Sasuke, el cual estaba tomando el té como si eso no le afectara, solo era el pasado siendo recordado en el presente. —Pero eso fue el pasado, ahora estamos en un futuro algo no tan alejado del pasado, cambiamos, nos adaptamos y nos convertimos en lo que ahora somos—Naruto puso una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, Sasuke también puso la misma sonrisa.

—¡Somos los pilotos del White Lightning! —Dijeron los dos al unísono, con esas sonrisas de depredadores marcados en sus rostros, sus miradas también reflejaban la misma determinación de ambos, los dos pilotos de aquel Jaeger,

El Jaeger de nombre; White Lightning.

 **…WL…**

* * *

 **Fin del episodio.**

* * *

 **Notas**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que hayan visto a lo largo y corto de la lectura.

Lamento que el episodio sea corto.

Ya falta poco para que este FF, llegué a su final tan esperado.

* * *

...Nos vemos...


End file.
